The present invention pertains to a shifting device for transmitting shift commands to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, with a housing, with a selector axis and with a shifting axis, which are arranged at right angles to one another, with a gearshift lever, which is mounted pivotably in relation to its neutral position in at least one outer right-hand shift gate and an outer left-hand shift gate, and with a means for transmitting shift commands based on a movement of the gearshift lever to the automatic transmission.
A similar shifting device has been known from the patent application DE 197 56 034 A1. This discloses a shifting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, which shifting device makes possible the powerless transmission of shift commands to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle. This shifting device has a housing, a gearshift lever mounted pivotably around two axes in two shift gates, a detection device for detecting the position of the gearshift lever, and a transmission device for the shift commands to the automatic transmission.
One problem of this prior-art shifting device is the highly specific and complicated design, because it must be designed in two different mirror symmetrical variants in relation to one another depending on whether the vehicle is designed as a vehicle with the steering wheel on the right or as a vehicle with the steering wheel on the left. Such variants lead to small lots and consequently to unfavorably high production costs and logistic problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shifting device for transmitting shift commands to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, which shifting device makes it possible, on the one hand, to be used in both vehicles with the steering wheel on the right and in vehicles with the steering wheel on the left, using identical components, and, on the other hand, to reach low production costs by manufacturing large lots of a small number of components for different requirements and to eliminate at the same time a complicated logistics which arises from the large number of different shifting devices for different vehicles.
According to the invention, a shifting device for transmitting shift commands to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle is provided with a housing, a selector axis and a said shift axis, which are arranged at right angles to one another, and with a gearshift lever. The gear shift lever is mounted pivotably in relation to its neutral position within at least one outer right-hand shift gate and an outer left-hand shift gate. A device for transmitting shift commands based on a movement of the gearshift lever to the automatic transmission is also provided. At least two separate locking levers are provided, pivotable around an auxiliary axis each, which is a rigid part of the housing. The at least two separate locking levers can be engaged by the gearshift lever indirectly or directly.
It is accordingly proposed that a prior-art shifting device for transmitting shift commands to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, which shifting device has a housing, a selector axis and a shift axis, which are arranged at right angles to one another, and a gearshift lever mounted pivotably in relation to a neutral position in at least one outer right-hand shift gate and an outer left-hand shift gate and a means for transmitting shift commands based on a movement of the gearshift lever to the automatic transmission, be improved. This is provided according to the invention with at least two separate locking levers, which are arranged laterally and are pivotable around an auxiliary axis each which is a rigid part of the housing, so that the gearshift lever can indirectly or directly engage the locking levers. As a result, a simple design of the shifting device is achieved, which makes it possible to use this shifting device using identical components for shifting devices for different vehicles. In addition, large lots of identical components can be obtained for shifting devices of different vehicles, and the necessary logistics is also simplified, in addition.
It may be advantageous for the greatest possible symmetry of the components of the shifting device for the shift axis and the selector axis to be located in one plane.
To prevent needless friction at engagement points, it is, furthermore, advantageous for the auxiliary axes of the locking levers to be arranged such that the locking levers and the gearshift lever are pivotable around a common axis line at least within one shift gate.
Furthermore, the locking levers may advantageously extend opposite their auxiliary axes in a guide that is a rigid part of the housing, so that no excessively strong leverages act on the mounting of the locking levers and the latter can have a simpler design as a result.
If the shifting device is designed for the powerless transmission of shift commands (xe2x80x9cshift by wirexe2x80x9d shifting), the means for transmitting shift commands may have at least two carriers for detectors for the gearshift lever position, wherein two fastening devices are provided for the two carriers such that both carriers can be fastened mutually in a functioning manner on both fastening devices. The shifting device can be used in this manner for vehicles with the steering wheel on the left and for vehicles with the steering wheel on the right by replacing the carriers.
The two fastening devices and/or the two carriers may advantageously have an identical design concerning their fastening points and/or the two carriers. In addition, the carriers and the fastening devices for the carriers may be designed such that they can be clipped on, plugged on or screwed on.
If the most compact design possible and a simple manufacturing process shall be achieved, the carriers may be designed as printed circuit boards with detectors and optionally an operating electronic unit for the detectors for the transmission of the shift commands, which said detectors and optional operating electronic unit are fastened to the said printed circuit board.
A gear shifting gate, which predetermines the shifting paths, may be used to guide the gearshift lever in the shift gates. It is again particularly advantageous for the gear shifting gate, which is introduced, e.g., into the cover of the housing, to be designed such that it can be fastened to the shifting device in two positions offset by 180xc2x0. Thus, a single gear shifting gate can be used for both vehicles with the steering wheel on the left and vehicles with the steering wheel on the right.
If the gearshift lever has a two-part design, where a first part is mounted pivotably around the two axes, and a second part is connected to the first part detachably, preferably by means of a plug-type or screw connection, the same shifting device may also be used in vehicles in which the relative position of the shifting device in relation to the driver""s seat is different by a simple replacement of the detachable parts of the gearshift lever. The use of such a shifting device in both a passenger car and a truck shall be mentioned as an example for this. A longer second part of the gearshift lever is replaced here with a short part for the truck only, so that a necessarily higher position of the shift knob is obtained in the truck.
For a pleasant feeling of shifting and for positioning the gearshift lever in different shift positions in the case of a powerless transmission of the shift commands, the two locking levers may be in contact with a locking device with a spring-loaded ball or roller each.
An advantageous embodiment of the locking device may be an embodiment in which the locking device are arranged on separate, replaceable blocks and holding devices which are rigid parts of the housing are provided for the blocks. Extensive modularity of the shifting device is also achieved as a result of this, and it makes it possible to adapt the shifting device to different requirements in a simple manner. For example, the same shifting device can be used simply for a four-gear or five-gear transmission by replacing the blocks and optionally the sensor system.
Provisions are made in an advantageous embodiment of the blocks for the replaceable blocks also to have the guiding function of the locking levers. Furthermore, the replaceable blocks and the holding devices which are a rigid part of the housing may also be designed for this purpose such that the blocks can be mutually replaced.
To simplify the production, it is, furthermore, useful for the two locking levers to have an identical shape.
If the shifting device is used in connection with the transmission of the shift command via a cable, either directly to a transmission or for actuating a sensor system arranged remotely, at least one locking lever may have an attachment for a cable, which is preferably designed such that the cable can be fastened in two layers running in opposite directions.
Further features and advantages of the present invention appear from the subclaims and the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment with reference to the drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.